Arms of An Angel
by Darkest Dawn
Summary: She may not have a place in his heart. But he held hers. She was his, she knew it, she had accepted it. At night, he was hers also, for then she could dream of the what if's and the could be's but that was all they were.What if's and could be's.


Random one shot, I know I need to update Forbidden... I'm working on it...just very very slowly.

Original song by Sarah McLachlan original characters owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Arms of An Angel_

_-By Leah_

Hermione yawned loudly andstretched as the early morning sun filtered through her window, hitting her in her eyes. She rolled over slightly andmoved her arm to the other side of her bed.

It was empty.

_Spend all your time waiting _

_For that second chance _

_For a break that would make it okay_

It was always empty in the mornings, still warm from the body that occupied it maybe a few hours ago. But she never knew when he left, and she would never ask him. She never really asked him anything.

She knew he would never answer her anyway.

_There's always one reason _

_To feel not good enough _

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

It was their way. This was their thing. She rarely saw him in the day, only once had she ever come across him outside of her bedroom. He acknowledged her with the barest of nods, other than that she was dead to him.

But at night, every night, he was hers and she was his. The world didn't exist to them, their jobs, social standings, and their friends; none of that mattered once they were alone.

Not even his obligations, the ones they never spoke of.

_I need some distraction _

_Oh beautiful release _

_Memory seeps from my veins_

They never spoke much about anything really; there wasn't much to speak about. No words were needed from them, their bodies spoke the words they feared to say.

She remembered when it all began- during the war. Even then they still never spoke much, they just knew they needed each other. After the things they saw...the things they did. They needed that release, they needed someone else to comfort them without words. Someone who knew.

Someone who understood.

_L__et me be empty _

_And weightless and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight_

She had killed back then, perfect Hermione Granger had killed many a person, and she lived with that each day, the images of their faces would always haunt her. But he had killed also.

Many had, many children. She was a child then, one forced to grow up to soon, but then again many of them were.

It was too much sometimes, everything closed in on her at once. So many of her loved ones died, but he was there. He, who had hated her for years, he was her one comfort through it all.

But no one ever knew that Draco Malfoy was the one that kept her sane.

No one ever would.

_In the arms of an angel _

_Fly away from here _

_From this dark cold hotel room_

She didn't want it, it wasn't planned, it was something that just happened. She felt so dirty after it she remembered. She felt like nothing but a whore. He normally just left after, but once he stayed.

He stayed and stroked her hair, and ran his finger along her jaw. She remembered it well, she also remembered he kissed her then. Not a fierce kiss like the ones they always shared. No, that one was soft, almost loving.

Maybe that was the beginning of the end for her. Maybe that was when she fell for him.

Fell for the enemy.

_And the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage _

_Of your silent reverie_

She knew she was betraying her cause by not helping him. Instead she loved him. She hid him from them. She convinced him to switch sides, and tell all the secrets of his master.

She saved him from his death.

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there_

But he also saved her from her own. She remembered the night her parents were killed. She remembered how she almost took her own life. How she felt helpless and blamed herself for their death.

But he stopped her. That was the first time he truly held her, that was the first time she admitted to herself that she really did need him.

_So tired of the straight line _

_And everywhere you turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

Then it ended. The war was won, and they went their separate ways. Some may have thought that they could have been together then. But things we're that simple.

Things were never simple with him.

He was still accused of the murder of Dumbledore, and was a Death Eater before he switched sides. He was sentenced to Azkaban for3 years.

Sometimes she wondered about him, wondered what he was doing and if he even thought of her.

She doubted it.

_And the storm keeps on twisting _

_You keep on building the lie _

_That you make up for all that you lack_

Then there he was one night. In her home. There were no words then, none were needed. They were there for each other, like they had been during the war. She didn't know why he had turned up after nearly 8 years, she didn't ask either.

Then he was gone again.

The next morning she woke up to an empty bed. She expected it, but hoped it wouldn't happen. She spent the day alone, she cursed him for doing this to her.

For making her believe she was loved.

_It don't make no difference _

_Escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh _

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

He returned after that night. Every night he returned.

She never said no to him. And she hated herself for it each morning.

She hated him for it each moment. But she knew she would never say no.

_In the arms of an angel _

_Fly away from here _

_From this dark cold hotel room_

She needed him still, even though the war was years passed, she still needed him. He was her last hold on reality.

And she knew he needed her, though the words never escaped his lips.

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

She didn't know what it was that they had. There was passion, and lust. She hoped there was love too. But she knew never to hope for stupid things.

But sometimes, when he held her, or when he kissed her, sometimes she let herself believe that maybe he did love her. That maybe she was more than just a release to him.

_You're in the arms of the angel _

_May you find some comfort there_

She stretched one last time and got out of her bed, Her eyes glanced to his side. She had never brought any other man to her bed. She doubted she ever would. She may not have a place in his heart. But he held hers. She was his, she knew it, she had accepted it. At night, he was hers also, for then she could dream of the what if's and the could be's; but that was all they were.

What if's and could be's.

_You're in the arms of the angel_

For with each sun rise, he had a wife and child to return to.

_May you find some comfort here_

And she was left alone, with her what if's, and could be's.

_-Fin_


End file.
